


The Squadre

by Ashryvqr_crxwn



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aelin galathynius - Freeform, Multi, aedion ashryver - Freeform, chaol westfall - Freeform, connall, dorian havilliard - Freeform, elide lochan - Freeform, fenrys - Freeform, gavriel - Freeform, lorcan salavaterre, rowaelin, rowan whitethorn - Freeform, the cadre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashryvqr_crxwn/pseuds/Ashryvqr_crxwn
Summary: Follow the social and love life of our favorite boys on Throne of Glass! (modern)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: drunk cadre // modern
> 
> Relationship(s): bromance between Gavriel, Fenrys, Connall, Rowan, and Lorcan 
> 
>  
> 
> Status: One-shot, part 1 completed
> 
> Published: 4/10/2017

Rowan got out of the car, sweat dripping down his forehead. His squadre and he and hit the gym earlier in the day, and after an hour of constant punching and kicking, they had all agreed on going out for a drink. And by a drink, they meant as much as a human stomach can possible hold before collapsing.

At first sight, the five young men might have looked intimidating, with their tattoos and their leather jackets. But gods help them, if they knew what gentle and caring hearts they had, they would be at loss for words.

A smirk playing on each of their lips, they all stepped into the club. The scent of alcohol hit them like a brick in the face. 

Fenrys chuckled, as if reading their minds. Oh, they were getting drunk tonight. Connall was the only one with a cold glare on his face. Fenrys turned to his twin brother. 

"Oh please, Connall," he begun, "we need a responsible babysitter to drive us home after we've emptied all the liquor bottles in this place." Rowan didn't miss the wink he gave him at the end of his sentence. 

He wouldn't be surprised if the boy got beat up by the end of the night.

Making their way to the stool, their egos reaching the sky by appreciative glances around them, the boys each ordered a drink. A strong drink.

"Well, at least the women in here will make a good company," said Lorcan, his eyes roaming around. 

Gavriel's head snapped towards his friend. "Keep your cock in your pants, Lorcan," he said, frowning. 

Rowan grunted. "It shouldn't be that hard given how small it is," he said before gulping down some beer. The squad howled in laughter, and even Lorcan had the decency to admit his defeat. Nothing and no one matched to Rowan's snarky remarks. 

The 'couple' of drinks had soon turned into shots, and the boys had quickly lost interest in each other, and opted to go around the club instead. Rowan, the anti-social prick he was, stayed glued in his seat, a glass full of vodka in his hand. He had no interest in flirting or bedding anyone today, contrary to Lorcan, who was grinding against a woman in the dance floor.

Rowan snorted in disgust. He hoped the man had at least brought a condom.

A sharp feminine voice interrupted him from his thoughts. Rowan groaned and turned around to see what kind of idiot had chosen to sit in the seat next to him when his eyes locked with the most beautiful ones he had ever seen.

They were green, or maybe gray. No, no.

They were of a captivating blue with a ring of gold in the center. Like a burning flame in the middle of the ocean. He blinked a few times. 

When he was first told about love at first sight, he had almost wished to become blind. But as a tingly feeling caressed him like a butterfly, he wouldn't wish to be anywhere else on earth.

"Are you going to move or not?" the woman snapped, waking Rowan from his daydreaming. Gods, she might have been even ruder than he was. He cleared his throat, watching two impatient men standing tall behind the female in front of him. 

The first had cold sapphire eyes, which was kind of ironic since he wore a kind smile on his face. But Rowan didn't miss the flirty glances he gave to the women walking beside them. The men next had dark brown hair and hazelnut eyes. It was needless to say, they were both attractive. 

Rowan's attention finally flew back to the young woman in front of him. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Her gold hair were messy, and she wore a lazy grin on her face, despite the sharp words coming out of her mouth. She was gorgeous.

Rowan gulped. "What's your name?" he asked, surprised his voice managed to sound steady.

"I'm Aelin," she replied, raising her eyebrow. "Now are you gonna make space for us or not?" 

Rowan didn't even bother saying that there was free chairs all around them as he slid in the next one, leaving space for the three companions. 

Aelin gave a wink to Rowan as she ordered 4 tequila shots. Oh, this was going to be a long night.

 

__ 

 

Everything was going perfectly well. Lorcan was dancing with a woman, Gavriel flirting with another, Connall and Fenrys doing body-shots, and Rowan was having a drink with the blond-haired person seated next to him. Well maybe not perfectly well, since the babysitter was getting drunk too, but well overall. 

Until Fenrys, being the drunken bastard he was, got lost. His mind an utter fog, his body was demanding an incredibly high amount of energy to push his way through a sea of people, trying to find his way back to his friends. He tried shouting his their names, but the the sound was barely heard over the music. 

He was in trouble. He was in so much goddamn trouble. 

"Hello there," a familiar voice purred from behind him. He turned around, hoping to recognize the woman, when his jaw hit the floor. In front of him was standing a young female, not a day older than he was, in a short red dress that did an impressive job of showing her curves. Fenrys took a look at her face and gagged.

Remelle. His face involuntarily grimaced at her. Ew. Just ew. 

First of all, he didn't know what was going on in Rowan's head when he had decided to date that filthy piece of trash. Second of all, it was written all over the bro code that they absolutely could not touch each other's females, ex or no ex. 

Maybe Remelle truly didn't remember that he was a friend of Rowan, or maybe it was the alcohol that had taken control of her, but she had absolutely no shame as she rested her hand on his chest. Wow. That had escalated fast. 

Fenrys tried to gently remove her hand from his chest, but she simply wouldn't get the hint. "Go out with me," she whispered in what she thought was a sexy voice. It sounded more like a dying whale, if Fenrys was being honest with himself. 

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was just Remelle, but Fenrys felt like vomiting. 

Uncomfortable with her touching him, he did the only thing a drunk male like him would think was smart. "I'm sorry love, I'm afraid I'm..gay." 

Remelle's eyes widen, but she did not remove her hand one inch from his chest. Not thinking straight (no puns intended), Fenrys continued his petty lie. "Yeah, my boyfriend is right over..." his eyes roamed around the room searching for a decent looking man to present as his lover. If he was going to be attracted to men, he might as well be attracted to attractive men. His eyes finally landed on...Gavriel.

Not letting himself feel one ounce of shame, Fenrys stepped forward and grabbed Gavriel's wrist, pulling him towards him. 

"Remelle, meet Gavriel, my boyfriend," he said cheerfully. Gavriel was obviously drunk, but not drunk enough to get fooled by Fenrys. "Wha-?" he yelled over the music before yelping in pain when Fenrys' foot stepped on his. 

Remelle looked blankly at them, before her expression turned challenging. Fenrys gulped. "Well if he's truly your boyfriend, then kiss him." 

Fenrys' eyes widen for a fraction of second before he sighed. He should've known she wouldn't give up so soon. Shrugging, he grabbed a red looking Gavriel by the shoulders and crashed their lips together. The kiss might have been semi-pleasant if it weren't for the taste of beer in each other's mouth.

He opened his left eye and saw, satisfied, that Remelle had left, off to finding another men who might be desperate or drunk enough to bed her. Gently, he released Gavriel.

The poor man coughed. "Jesus, Fenrys, next time you decide to turn gay, turn gay on Lorcan or Rowan," he said, glaring at him.

Fenrys just smirked. Tonight had been a good night. Now the only thing left was to face the consequences tomorrow.


End file.
